


Malefica

by Cadjet001



Series: The First Terrible Fate [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Bondage, F/F, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Girl Penis, High Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sex Magic, Slut Shaming, Swords & Sorcery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadjet001/pseuds/Cadjet001
Summary: For the 2019 Femslash kink meme here: https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/27607.html?thread=3933399Original, Evil Sorceress/Captured Princess, Transformation, Dick Growth, Breeding, Non-Con.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: The First Terrible Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019, The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme





	Malefica

High on its stony hill, Castle Solari slept under a blanket of oppressive heat. The castle was the strongest in all of the Summerlands, with white walls, a dozen towers and a strong keep roofed with red tiles. In a luxurious bedroom whose windows faced west towards the sunset Princess Vespera Solari lay naked on her feather mattress with the canopies drawn and the silk sheets thrown to the floor. The doors to her balcony were open but there was no breeze to cool the royal apartment. Her reset was feverish and fitful, tormented by peculiar dreams which vanished each time she woke. For once she was alone, without a bedmate to warm her. Vespera was the eldest daughter of the queen of the Summerlands, the heir to the magical legacy which kept the realm safe from evil, and the kingdom’s greatest beauty. She was tall and voluptuous, with flowing golden hair and eyes so blue they made poets weep for want of words. A small army of suitors had besieged Castle Solari every summer since she’d come of age, but in four years none had won her hand. It was five centuries since the first queen of the Summerlands had married a phoenix from the mountains of the sun, and ever since her descendants had chosen their consorts with exceptional care. To be the father of the next princess in the golden bloodline was no small thing.

“Wake up your highness,” said a soft voice from the balcony. Vespera stirred and sat up, rubbing her eye in confusion. She was distantly aware that she should leap from her bed, grab the sword behind the headboard and scream for the guards, but the gentleness of the voice and the soft silver moonlight made that seem like a silly overreaction. Without thinking to put on a nightdress she got up and slipped her feet into a pair of satin slippers. A horse stood on the air beside the balcony, dozens of feet above the castle grounds. It was a black mare with great red wings sprouting from its withers. The wings were featherless like a bat’s and its mouth had fangs like a viper, but these details didn’t faze Vespera. She only had eyes for its rider, a woman in black riding gear who was extending her hand in invitation. It was Lorgona, her mother’s former court magician, an infamous exile and necromancer. Older than Vespera but younger than the queen, Lorgona was very pale, with crimson hair that she kept in a high knot. Her lips and eyes were the same colour. Vespera recalled that the sorceress had once had green eyes and brown hair, which had turned red from bathing in the blood of the innocent. She should have been far away in the dark lands to the north but there she was, beckoning Vespera to join her.

“Quickly your highness,” she said, patting the animal’s rear. “We have a thousand leagues to fly before dawn.” Taking Lorgona’s hand for support Vespera carefully climbed over the balcony to sit behind her. They were thirty feet from ground, but she felt no fear at all. The steeples and rooftops of Highpyre looked especially lovely in the moonlight. Smiling contentedly she slipped her hands around the sorceress’s waist and rested her cheek on her shoulder, enjoying the warmth of the woman against her breasts and the beast between her legs.

Then Lorgona gave a sharp whistle, the witchsteed started forward with a clap of its membranous wings, and the spell coiled around Vespera’s mind broke. She screamed in terror but it was far too late. They were rushing through the air so fast that the land below and the sky above became a blur of black and silver, streams of fire trailing from the creature’s nostrils, the triumphant laughter of the sorceress filling her ears. Vespera clung on for dear life, her heart hammering so fast it seemed ready to burst.

The ride was over in moments. They came to a halt in the courtyard of a castle built of black stone, with high walls around them and a six-sided keep towering over them. It was bitterly cold and at once Vespera started shivering. Lorgona dismounted and pulled Vespera down from the beast’s back, holding her roughly by the arm as she handed its reins to a waiting groom. The servant was a goblin girl with green skin and short horns. She wore a steel collar and a ring through her nose. Lorgona tugged on Vespera’s arm and began to march her towards the keep. The heavy iron doors were decorated with reliefs of glowering demons with human corpses in their mouths. The doors swung open silently as they approached and closed behind them of their own accord. Lorgona dragged her along a corridor lined with torches, past another goblin who was sweeping the floor, up a spiral staircase to a solar with a thick red rug on the floor and a fireplace whose mantle was decorated with grinning skulls. The sorceress barked a word and the fire sprang to life. She snapped her fingers and a pair of goblins appeared beside her. One carried a collar like the ones they both wore and a pair of tick leather handcuffs. The other held a length of steel pipe with more straps at each end. They set on Vespera, forcing her to her knees, snapping the collar around her throat and strapping the bar between her knees, forcing her legs apart. The goblins retreated into the corners of the room and Vespera found herself kneeling before Lorgona, collared like an animal, with her legs spread wide and her hands cuffed behind her back.

“Welcome to Castle Vampyrfast your highness,” said Lorgona. Her voice was deep and mocking. “Please don’t let the name concern you, I haven’t brought you here to drink your blood.” She bent at the waist and grasped Vespera’s chain, turning her head left and right as though she were examining a horse’s teeth. “No apologies for the rough treatment, it will only get rougher from here.”

“You’ll burn for this Lorgona,” said Vespera. “We should have burned you before.” She was no warrior, but she had studied with the castle’s swordmasters in case something like this ever happened. They’d taught her to face fear with anger, to remember her royal dignity and to remind her captors of the gravity of what they’d done.

"You didn’t have the chance before,” said Lorgona with a snort. “And you really are in no place to make threats.” She took of her gloves and tossed them over the back of a nearby chair. Her mantle followed and she sat down to take off her riding boots. “We’re on the far side of the sea of daemons and my horse leaves no trail behind her.”

“Let me go now and you’ll be spared,” said Vespera. “Take me back to my bedroom and fly away.” Once the sun rose she’d be missed and her mother’s knights would come for her, sea or no sea, daemons or no daemons. It was just a matter of time, surely.

“Spared from what?” Lorgona chuckled as she set her boots aside. “Princess I can see that you’ve been taught to negotiate with kidnappers, but I am no simple bandit.”

“How did you return to the Summerlands?” said Vespera. Lorgona’s banishment was magically binding, and Castle Solari was warded sevenfold against magical attacks. The sorceress shouldn’t have been able to cross the border, much less fly up to her window and enchant her. Information, she thought, leverage, _anything_.

“Why in the nine hells would I tell you that?” said Lorgona. “Your resourcefulness is one of your best traits, but this is a little tiresome. Can you guess why I’ve brought you here tonight?”

“For ransom,” said Vespera. “Or for ritual sacrifice?” The thought of _that_ made her stomach freeze and she instantly regretted suggesting it. “Or to trade me to some ally of yours.”

“Don’t be obtuse your highness,” said Lorgona. “You are dressed for your role here. Say it.”

“You’re going to rape me?” said Vespera. “You want to get revenge on my mother by violating me?” The answer seemed insane, but why else would she have been put in such a degrading position, alone in her enemy’s private chambers?

“Very good,” said Lorgona. She stood up and began to unlace her black bodice. “I will take my revenge on Meridia Solari by ravishing her daughter like a commonplace whore.” She took off her belt and tossed it aside. “But more important than that, I will steal your suntouched legacy and be the mother of the next princess Noctea.” She threw her chemise over the chair. Although nearly as tall as Vespera she was much thinner, with small breasts and narrow hips. Her nipples and bush were stained red, as were the tips of her fingers. She would have been very beautiful if her soul wasn’t so rotten.

“You can fuck me as much as you want, but you’re going to be disappointed,” said Vespera. “The legacy is part of my blood, you can’t steal it.”

“Disappointed?” said Lorgona. “Don’t underestimate yourself princess, I’m sure you’re an excellent lover. As for you bloodline, I have a neat solution.” While she was undressing one of the servants had opened a wall cabinet and taken out a small glass vial of blue liquid, with a tiny brass dragon for a stopper. “This will only hurt for a moment.”

Vespera closed her eyes as the goblin woman forced the potion down her throat. She tried to keep her mouth closed, but the goblin quickly pinched her nose to force it open. The potion was like a strong spirit, tasteless but burning in her throat. For a moment nothing happened. Then, slowly and horribly, her cunt began to throb. It felt like she needed to piss herself, as though her lips were inflamed by the touch of some poisonous plant, as though her flesh was beginning to run like candlewax. Gritting her teeth she fought not to disgrace herself, wishing the bar would melt away so that she could clench her legs together against the pain. Lorgona was smiling down at her in triumph with her arms spread wide in triumph and, as the pain flared in her clit and began to grow stronger and stronger she realised with a rush of horror what was about to happen to her.

“Sun above Lorgona,” she said as she felt the shape of what was to come forming between her thighs like a veteran’s phantom limb. “Please, not this.”

“Oh, exactly this,” said Lorgona. Vespera groaned in despair as her flesh yielded to the potion’s power. The pain surged outwards from her body, her head spun, her knees tried helplessly to buckle and when she looked down she saw that she had a cock. It was larger than any man’s she’d ever seen, hairless, with heavy testes to match its length, the half exposed head a livid purple. As she gaped downwards the servants hauled her to her feet and removed the spreader bar.

“Don’t be afraid, my pretty stud,” Lorgon crooned as she came closer and gently took the alien member in her hand. It was shockingly sensitive and Vespera trembled, expecting some further transformation to come at any moment. “No harm will come to you as long as you do as you’re told. I’m going to take this magnificent thing inside me and drain you dry. The next princess Noctea will be our daughter.” She pressed hers lips to Vespera’s, stroking her gently up and down as she did. The taste of iron was unmistakable.

“You’re mad,” whispered Vespera. “Completely mad.” The thing between her legs throbbed. The rest of her felt ready to pass out. What was about to happen was unthinkable. It was the ruin of her house and the whole of the Summerlands, perhaps the whole world. Princess Vespera Solari, sixth of her name, breeding slave. That could not be her. There would be a way out of the nightmare if she stayed strong. Her strength was fading however, as an awful need grew inside her. The potion must have played havoc with her desires as well as her body. A building hunger inside her wanted to fuck Lorgona, wanted to take hold of her and put the thing inside her and thrust into her. Disgust coiled in her stomach and rose in her throat as her reason warred with her loins, but the disgust had a pleasure to it all of its own. The momentary pain of the transformation had faded and Lorgona’s touch on her shaft was tantalising soft, promising so much more if only she would stroke faster, harder, rougher.

“If thinking me mad makes you happier then you may think me mad,” said the sorceress. “Now come to bed princess.” She gave Vespera another kiss before leading her by the cock from the solar to her bedchamber. The room was lit by candles which sparked to life at a word from Lorgona. The bed was large enough for four, with scarlet drapes and a goose feather mattress. Lorgona pushed Vespera down and strapped her hands and feet to the bedposts with silk cords. There was no question of her physically resisting. Vespera had see what the sorceress could do to a human body in anger, and it was worse by far than what she planned to do now.

“Don’t you look lovely,” Lorgona said. “Spread out for me like a victim on my altar.” It was a right comparison. Her captor stood over her like a goddess, silhouetted in the dim candlelight, ready to hand out pleasure or pain as she saw fit, and there was nothing Vespera could do but cringe and try to sink into the mattress under the necromancer’s gaze

“I’m a traditionalist when it comes to sacrifices,” Lorgona went on. “Some mages cut their lambs quick and clean, but I think a long, luxurious torture session seasons the spirit delightfully.”

She climbed on to the bed and Vespera closed her eyes tight. The sorceress took hold of her again and began to stroke her up and down. The sensations were strange yet familiar, pleasurable but sickening. She moved on to the balls, giving them a gentle squeeze that made Vespera tense and open her eyes with the anticipation of pain, then released them and lowered her head to kiss the already wet tip. Her head bobbed eagerly up and down as Vespera writhed in her bonds. Every few dips she would stop, let the pleasure dim and work the heavy, horribly vulnerable testes between her fingers. Again and again she lifted Vespera up only to let her down. Shame and need fought back and forth between her heart and her loins as she pushed her hips upwards to meet the sorceress’ tongue. It was torture in more ways than one.

Without warning the sorceress stopped and rose to straddle her. She leaned forward, pulled a leather gag from out of the air and forced it roughly into Vespera’s mouth. It was thick and heavy, forcing her mouth open and filling her nose with the scent and taste of oiled hide. With another flick of her wrist Lorgona conjured a riding crop, long and supple and made of red leather. With quick powerful movements she brought it down on Vespera’s breasts, showering her with sharp bursts of pain that made her yelp with surprise and fear. Vespera wasn’t a stranger to such treatment, but not so hard or so fast or coming from someone she didn’t trust completely. The sorceress’ eyes blazed with hatred, her bloodstained smile seemed to fill up the whole world and for a moment Vespera was sure that this was it, that it had all been a ruse, that her captor was going to flog her to death right there on the bed. The beating stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

“That hurts, doesn’t it princess,” Lorgona said. Her chest was rising visibly with exertion. “Do you want me to do it again?” Vespera shook her head frantically, tears beading in the corners of her eyes. There was no point in second guessing what response the monster wanted. 

“The only thing that I want to do more than thrash your fat whore’s tits bloody is fuck this,” she rapped the shaft of Vespera’s cock with the crop, making her spasm with fright, “until you put Noctea Solari the sixth inside me.” She ran the tip of the crop up and down the absurd length of the thing, then tapped the tip gently. “When I take off that gag, you have one chance to beg me to do it. ” She reached forward and loosened the leather strap.

“Please fuck me.” Vespera’s tears stung her crimson cheeks as she choked out the words. “Please fuck me and have my daughter.”

The sorceress laughed triumphantly, lay forward and kissed Vespera hard on the mouth, then forced the gag back in and mounted her. Vespera moaned into her gag as she felt the cock finally slip into her captor’s sex. Even through the pain and the fear, her relief was undeniable. Lorgona was so warn, so wet, so devilishly wonderful. She, Vespera Solari the sixth, princess of the Summerlands, was lying tied to a bed while a traitor rode her like a stallion. Lorgona was murmuring words of encouragement, gloating between gaps of pleasure. Vespera thrust upwards as much as she could, each push driving her deeper and deeper into Lorgona’s burning centre. Shameful, sinful, disgraceful pleasure grew with each movement of her hips, more, more, more, until finally she reached her climax. As the tide washed through her she felt a spasm, an alien release in the alien organ that told she had come inside the other woman.

“Well,” said Lorgona. “That didn’t take long, but I suppose you are a beginner.” She pulled out the gag and started untying Vespera’s limbs. “Did you enjoy that as much as I did?”

“Yes,” said Vespera. “Yes I did.” It was a lie, she told herself, a damned lie told to a damned traitor. Her cock lay limp on her thigh, slick and spent.

“Good. Follow me princess, there’s one more thing I want to do tonight.” Shivering, Vespera followed her out of the bedroom to a door on the other side of the solar. More than anything she’d endured that night, what stood inside the third chamber made her heart sink and her blood turn to water.

It was a shrine to the black goddess. The walls, floor and ceiling were painted black and decorated with gold and silver flecks. A golden sun disk adorned one wall, a silver moon the other. On the farthest wall was a fresco of Mother Night in all her glory, her thousand arms extended to embrace the universe, her three faces staring into past, present and future. With the habit of a lifetime Vespera sank to her knees, clasped her hands in front of her heart and whispered a prayer of thanks to the goddess. The sorceress didn’t comment or try to stop her. Some things were bigger than revenge.

“Attend me priest,” said Lorgona. A goblin woman appeared in the doorway. Like the others she was naked and collared but she was older than them, with a thick belly, worn horns and lines of care on her face. Thick golden rings decorated her dark green nipples and her thighs were cross-hatched with white scars. As Vespera rose she gave the faintest hint of a sympathetic smile. She held a small wooden box in her hands.

“Now,” said Lorgona, taking Vespera’s hand in hers. “We wouldn’t want Noctea the sixth to be a bastard would we?” The goblin priestess opened the box, revealing two golden rings. Fresh tears followed down Vespera’s face as she took one and pushed in on to Lorgona’s finger. This was surely the end of the Summerlands, the end of the monarchy, the end of everything right in the word. The priestess chanted the familiar words of a marriage bond in her soft goblin voice. They kissed again, the taste of blood filling Vespera’s mouth, and her new wife whispered into her ear.

“Don’t worry, darling husband” she said. “I’ll take good care of our precious baby. One day you’ll meet her and you’ll be so, so proud. In the meantime, don’t be afraid. It’s only a nightmare after all.”

Vespera woke with her face buried in a damp pillow and spun over in shock. It was still night, but the sky outside was tinted blue. She clutched at her groin and was relieved to find familiar folds and familiar hair, then screamed as she felt the cold touch of a golden ring against her skin.


End file.
